


as long as you've got me

by loonabur



Category: Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Comfort, Cuddling, Family Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy, feel like i have to say again that they r BROTHERS, lowercase is intentional, techno is older than wilbur, they r brothers !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonabur/pseuds/loonabur
Summary: some days suck. others don't. but today? today was a good day.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), shippers dni - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 292





	as long as you've got me

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt !! @/CLlNGYlNNIT

all four of them were very affectionate people, just in different ways. tommy showed love with his actions, techno showed love by touching, phil showed love by helping and listening, and wilbur used words. in other cases, it might not work, but for them? it worked perfectly. especially on lazy days like today.

"can i just skip school today?" tommy asked, like everyone does at least one in their teenage years. in tommy's case, this was the third time this week. phil laughed and ruffled his youngest brothers hair. 

"sure." phil didn't usually say yes when tommy asked to stay home from school, but phil had seen the way tommy was so tired after school the other day, and figured that tommy could use a day off. 

"wait, really?" tommy's face lit up. phil grinned.

"yeah, really. i have the day off so the four of us can just hang out." phil shrugged. tommy grinned and nodded, bounding up the stairs to get changed, probably into his favorite red and white baseball shirt. after a few minutes, tommy was changed into, as predicted, a red and white baseball shirt (and some shorts.) wilbur and techno were already waiting in the car, ready to get going. 

"grab a coat, incase it's a bit chilly out." phil recommended to the loud blonde child. tommy ran up and got a hoodie.

"where are we going?" tommy asked, while putting his shoes on. 

"i figured we could go grab breakfast or something, and then go grocery shopping for a movie night later?" phil said it like a question, but it was more of a statement. tommy nodded and bent down to tie his shoes. once he stood up, phil wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked with him to the car, where wilbur was in the front seat.

"hey, wil, i'm driving." phil said. wilbur shook his head.

"c'mon why can't i drive?" wilbur ~~whined~~ asked.

"i don't wanna sit in the back, go sit with your brother." phil said firmly. wilbur groaned and moved to sit next to tommy in the back of the car.

"hey wilbs." tommy grinned at his older brother.

"hey toms." wilbur smiled back, ruffling the boys hair. tommy laughed. 

"what, no hello for me?" techno asked, pretending to be offended. 

"mornin' tech!" tommy said brightly. 

"mornin' toms." techno smiled.

"where should we get breakfast?" phil asked. 

"i want pancakes!" tommy said quickly. 

"i want waffles." wilbur said. tommy stuck his tongue out at the musician. 

"i'll have whatever." techno shrugged.

"okay, we can go to that new breakfast place that i've been meaning to try." phil suggested.

"sounds good." wilbur approved. after about five minutes they were at the restaurant. they all got out of the car and walked into the nice looking restaurant.

”table for four?” phil requested. the lady at the front desk smiled and nodded, and put their request in. 

after their nice breakfast, they went to go grocery shopping.

”can i sit in the front? i don’t wanna sit next to tommy again.” wilbur joked. tommy rolled his eyes.

”oh c’mon, you love me.” tommy accused. wilbur laughed.

”yeah, yeah i love you child.” wilbur said, ruffling tommy’s hair again. in the beginning, when wilbur started ruffling tommy’s hair, it was as a joke, but now it had become some sort of habit. tommy would never admit it but secretly he loved it.

”i’m not a child!” tommy insisted.

”yeah, says the youngest out of all of us.” techno joined in on the teasing.

”oh fuck you techno.” tommy scowled. techno laughed.

”yes, wilbur, you can sit in the front with me.” phil laughed. wilbur grinned.

”but- why do i have to sit with tommy?” techno groaned.

”i’m a delight to sit with, you guys are just dumb.” tommy said. techno laughed and got into the back with tommy. 

“can we watch a good movie later and not one of those dumb movies that techno makes us watch?” wilbur asked. 

“my movies are great you’re just a scaredy cat.” techno said.

”i’m not a scaredy cat your movies are just dumb!” wilbur replied. 

“no taste!” techno exclaimed. 

“i was thinking we could watch mean girls?” phil suggested.

“yeah that sounds good.” wilbur smiled. 

“tommy? how does that sound?” phil asked. tommy looked up from his phone. 

“uh what? uh- yeah that sounds good big p.” tommy said, not really knowing what was happening.

“who are you texting? are they a girl?” wilbur teased. 

“nah, it’s just tubbo.” tommy shrugged. techno looked over tommy’s shoulder to see the texts, and read a few off. tommy hit him in the shoulder. techno just laughed and ruffled the boys hair fondly. they finally arrived at the grocery store and split up, techno getting drinks, wilbur getting food, and phil and tommy getting snacks.

“can we get marshmallows?” tommy asked. “oh and goldfish? and biscuits? and uh pretzels? oh my god we need ice cream!” 

phil laughed. “yeah we can get all of that, as long as you don’t eat it all in one day.” tommy grinned at that. 50 dollars later, they were all in the car ready to go home. they all relaxed in their rooms until about 9 pm, when they decided to watch the movie. tommy and wilbur climbed onto the couch, while techno and phil sat on the comfy chairs. phil put on the movie and grabbed some snacks and a blanket. soon, tommy was resting on wilbur’s shoulder and wilbur’s head was resting on top of tommy’s. techno moved to the couch and leaned against wilbur’s other shoulder. halfway into the movie, all three of them were sleeping and holding each other.

phil smiled at his younger brothers. “goodnight, boys. i love you.” and, feeling particularly affectionate, kissed them on the forehead. he heard a slight ‘luh you phil’ from wilbur, and saw a slight smile form on tommys face. he went to go grab a blanket for the boys, and then joined the cuddle session.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are very appreciated !!


End file.
